The present invention relates to a baby shoulder cradle and, more particularly, to such a baby shoulder cradle that can be hung on the user""s shoulder to carry the baby in a sitting position on the front or back side of the user, or in a lying position on the front side of the user.
A variety of baby shoulder cradles have been disclosed for use to carry a baby on the shoulders, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 1 shows one prior art design of baby shoulder cradle A. This structure of baby shoulder cradle A is to be hung on one shoulder to carry the baby in a lying position on the front side of the user. This structure of baby shoulder cradle A is not suitable for carrying the baby on the user""s back side. Further, this structure of baby shoulder cradle A cannot be hung on the user""s shoulders to carry the baby in a sitting position. FIG. 2 shows another prior design of baby shoulder cradle B. This design of baby shoulder cradle B is to be hung on the user""s shoulders to carry the baby on the user""s front side in a sitting position. This design of baby shoulder cradle B cannot carry the baby in a lying position.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a baby shoulder cradle, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a baby shoulder cradle, which can be hung on the user""s shoulders to carry the baby on the user""s front side or back side. It is another object of the present invention to provide a baby shoulder cradle, which can be hung on the user""s shoulders to carry the baby on the user""s front side in a sitting position or lying position. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a baby shoulder cradle, which can be adjusted to fit the body size of the baby comfortably. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a baby shoulder cradle, which has means to protect the baby""s legs. According to one aspect of the present invention, the baby shoulder cradle comprises a flexible cradle body adapted to carry the baby, a first shoulder strap and a second shoulder strap for hanging on the user""s shoulders, and a waist strap adapted to secure the cradle body to the user""s waist. The first shoulder strap is diagonally fastened to the back panel of the cradle body, having an adjustment buckle adapted to adjust the length of the first shoulder strap. The second shoulder has one end fixedly fastened to the cradle body, and the other end looped and slidably coupled to the first shoulder strap. According to another aspect of the present invention, an adjustment girdle belt is provided and adapted to adjust the holding space of the cradle body subject to the body size of the baby to be carried. According to still another aspect of the present invention, re-openable leg bags are provided at the cradle body, and adapted to receive the legs of the baby carried in the cradle body. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the cradle body is reinforced with a PE (polyethylene) board lining against deformation.